heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-01-27 - A Little Unprepared
With the world starting to become darker as night approaches, most people have gone indoors for shelter and safety from what the night brings. Most make it in time, but what appeared to be a poor girl didn't before a small teenage gang descended on her, giving chase. Fear and excitement fill the air. Zamin happens to see what is going on, the chase happening across the street from her. She slips out of sight, appearing to go into hiding. Well, it's a good thing for that young girl that a knight in shining armor...well, not really, but you get the idea...is on patrol tonight! Or Elizraim's out for a walk. You know, whichever. Having sensed the fear and other emotions from a distance away, ey sighs, shaking eir head and ducking into a nearby alley to very quickly get in costume. "(Mortals,)" ey says quietly in another tongue. "(Nothing but trouble.)" The gang numbering seven continue their chase, one spotting Zamin slinking away before she vanishes in the darkness. The chase continues, all seven blue bandana wearing hoodlums continuing after the girl, hooting and harassing. The chase continues along the street, then turns down a through way. Zaminthi takes only a moment to shift shape before she ducks back out of her hiding spot, in time to see the chase turn down a through way while running. OF course anybody seeing this would see a woman in grey clothes, grey hair and grey skin giving chase. It's a lot easier to chase down hoodlums when you can fly at around 200 mph...not that Elizraim even needed to go that fast to get ahead of this group. All of a sudden, a small form rockets down to land on the ground right before the hoodlums...between them and the girl. Eir silver wings spread wide to be as striking in appearance as ey can, Elizraim holds out one hand towards the group of thugs. "Hold!" The girl continues to run for a short while before curiosity gets the better of her. She stops to peek while catching her breath from the chase. The hoodlums come to a halt when a small target gets between them and the girl. It is a shock to have a winged child try stop them. The hoodlums have a small laugh before gesturing to Elizraim, the leader of the outfit maybe, "Step away small fry and you might leave with those wings intact." Zamin catches up to the group, Elizraim's attention grabbing tactic keeping the bad guys from seeing her slip behind one of the tall men at the back. Zamin doesn't make much sound as she places her hand over his mouth, whatever she is doing the guy only struggles for a short while before she lays him down carefully on the ground and crosses her arms, sharp fanged teeth bared in a wicked grin. "If possible, I should prefer to resolve this without violence," Elizraim says, paying no particular attention to whatever is going on in the back. Ey knows something happened--there was a burst of emotion from the attacked man--but hey...they're worthless thugs. Who cares, really? "However, I am prepared to do battle if we must." Ey frowns. She stopped. "Young woman! Do not be a fool! Leave this place at once!" The girl is a little shocked and winded, but she does run off, scared by both her pursuers and Elizraim. She is getting away, to some spot that is safer then here, she'll have a story to tell tomorrow. The hoodlums begin to draw fire arms, a small pistol each from various places. They seem to want a fight, angry their little prey slipped away and leveling weapons towards Elizraim. Zamin's grin fades before the coat of hers begins to turn a silvery color, climbing up around her person as she gets behind another thug. This time she doesn't do her bit quietly, the man yelp in pain when she leaps on his back, a set of clawed hands and sharp teeth displayed for all to see, "Hmmm, tasty little morsel." Elizraim frowns. Ey's not entirely up on human technology, to be honest...but ey's not an idiot. Hostiles draw something from their pockets, point it at em, and don't make any attempt to close distance. Ey's guessing that those things are some form of ranged weapon. Ey sighs. "If we must..." Suddenly, eir wings give a powerful flap, and ey quickly lunges sideways in the air even as ey raises a hand, which glows with silver light for a moment before the light lances forth, striking the one in the lead and causing him to spasm in pain and drop his gun as he grabs his head...though there's no visible injury. The two pronged attack does confuse the hoodlums a little, the yelp from behind turned two of the five remaining, they fire on her and one hits the armor, the other hits a wall. The three remaining at the front do the same, they open fire. Zamin barely buckles to the shot hitting her armor, striking her current victim with the back of her fist before she pounces forwards, her face disappearing behind the same silvery armor that took the bullet shot. Elizraim is just turning, intending to finish off the leader, when the gunmen open fire. Ey reacts admirably fast, and eir agility helps em escape...for the most part. As ey sweeps upwards in the air, one of the bullets wings eir leg--not serious, but enough to shake em a bit. Ey gives a short yelp of pain, as silver blood drips from the wound. Such power...they are capable of more than I believed, ey thinks. Very well...I must finish this quickly. And so, ey begins flying in an erratic pattern, firing a couple more shots of eir own in reply. One goes wide, missing everyone, but the other strikes a second gunman, who screams, falling to his knees and grabbing his head as his gun clatters to the ground. The first, however, is already starting to recover--ey looks disoriented, but no longer in pain. The four uneffected hoodlums fire again, this time beginning to scatter as the fight begins. Zamin's pounce misses the hoodlums she was after, but she lands close to one that he tries to swing his fist at her. One of Elizraim's begins to bolt, he might be considered the smart one given the situation. Zamin got lucky this time, none of the bullets struck and she turned into the punch as it was going to land. Her victim gets a look of shock on his face while close to her, only when he falls away do people get to see the sharp spikes that erupted from her armor. She turns her head towards her last opponent and tilts her head, the distorted voice saying, "Run." Elizraim hmphs, spinning in the air and staying out of the way of their shots. Another cuts across eir shoulder--but it is another light wound. And then, ey's in just the right place. Suddenly, ey speeds up, and swings in, swooping swiftly towards the two thugs ey's hit with beams. The first gets a flying knee directly on the chin, and falls straight to the ground, clearly unconscious. Elizraim whips around, grabbing the second one by the shirt, and takes off flying again, pulling the poor guy forward...face-first into a lamppost. And just like that, he's out too, as Elizraim lets go of his unconscious body and soars high into the sky. The remaining opponents begin to flee. Zamin's claws begin to retract and the silvery armor recedes back into what appears to be a coat, showing the grey features of her person again. She quickly looks over the fallen, the ones she handled are alive, just hurt and in the process of being disarmed, "Silly youths, always head long into fights." Zamin glances towards Elizraim, she does feel some concern for the wounded person that was instrumental here, "Will those heal? I would not enjoy having to explain injuries." Elizraim swoops back down. Briefly, ey considers actually just chasing all of the thugs down and giving the watch a nice delivery...it wouldn't even be that hard. Then ey remembers that ey doesn't really like the watch here, since ey's heard they'd try to control em. "Hmph." Ey lands, favoring eir leg a bit. "Utter foolishness...but I have come to expect it." Ey looks over at Zaminthi. "Worry not. I shall heal swiftly." In fact, the light wounds are already looking quite a bit better, and have stopped bleeding. Ey kneels down by one of the fallen guns, looking at it curiously, and shivers. "What a fearsome weapon..." Zamin tilts her head to the side and looks at the fire arms in question, "Hand gun, discharges a bullet at high speeds with intention of inflicting injury." She looks at the hoodlum she struck with her hand before, "Causes more suffering then good in the hand of a fool." Her lips curl as the sharp teeth are shown again, "Primitive tool." "Primitive?" Elizraim says, looking up at her. Ey stands, abandoning eir study of the weapon, and shakes eir head. "You fight well. Though your aid was unnecessary, I nevertheless offer my appreciation." Zamin can be heard laughing, her voice still possessing a distortion to it which she speaks, "A good distraction you were, and easier you made it." She glances about the area, "We should move, those shots will have attracted attention. I've already had enough of that." Elizraim nods. "Of course." Ey flaps eir wings, rising into the air again. "I have no desire to meet the watch." Ey rises higher, sighing as ey looks at eir injuries. The injuries will be healed before all that long...ey's not worried about those giving em away. But the costume...well...ey hasn't exactly learned to repair things like that. Ey gives another deep sigh. Terra will be cross, ey thinks. "Well, then...I shall be off. May your work this eve be blessed with safety." With that, ey begins to wing eir way back across the city--after a stop-off to pick up eir clothing, of course. Zamin waves softly as Elizraim leaves, taking the time to look about before she runs off. She finds herself a out of the way spot and shifts back to a more human looking form. Thankfully her armor has a self-repair, and it still works. Category:Logs